Traicion, castigo… amor al dolor
by zcianya
Summary: un error.... un plan fallido, y la ira de TOM .. leanlo. ONE SHORT


**ESTO ES POR EL RETO DE JOANEE**

**Pareja: Tom Riddle-Ginny**

**No esta tan brutal, ni nada por el estilo.. les digo y les repito que no soy escritora y en mi vida había escrito así que tengan un poco de lastima por mi jeje..**

**No he hecho hablar muxo a giny por.. no se no conozco a ese personaje muxo, a tom tampoco pero tengo una idea fija de el… y de la que me han formado.**

**Por cierto perdón por la ortografía… soy la peor en esto.**

** Traición, castigo… amor al dolor.**

Comenzó susurrando, poco a poco… muy despacio, hasta que la furia que lo consumía se fue haciendo evidente, pero con sumo control – fue repitiendo…

Al ver de cerca la palidez de la niña soltó una risa aguda, fría y cruel que comenzó a entrar por sus oídos. Hizo que Ginny empezara a temblar… Se le erizaba la piel, sabía lo que había hecho.

Mirándola detuvo su risa cruel de repente para tomar en la conversación un sentido más fuerte, mirándola tan fijamente y de cerca al oído que se podía escuchar cada respiración.

-Niña entupida, ¿acaso crees que ese niño que todavía no sabe sostener una varita te va a salvar? ¿Acaso crees que te va a hacer caso, por dios? Aparte de ser una traidora eres una pobretona y esas manchas que hacen que tú parezcas... ¿Qué creíste al ir por el diario? ¿Que yo iba a dejarte así sin más ni más? ¿Que iba a dejarte sin castigo por arruinar lo que había estado esperando? –Volvió a reírse-. Y esta falla que me costó escuchar tus babosada… "_Querido tom. Estoy enamorada… Querido Tom, no aguanto más tener todas las cosas viejas de… Querido tom… Querido Tom_". Hasta que la diversión comenzó y fuiste descubriendo lo que hacías… ASESINA.

La niña quería articular palabra, pero su cerebro parecía no querer expresar palabra alguna. Le dolía escuchar el engaño, a quien le contó toda su vida, y, por otro lado, el terror que ese hombre le producía. También le aterraba el haber sido capaz de matar a unas pobres gallinas. Pasaban tantas cosas por su mente, hasta las más insignificantes... Sentía la muerte venir.

El semblante de Tom cambió repentinamente por uno mas rígido, sin expresión, y tomándola por los cabellos con la mano derecha y con una fuerza brutal hizo que algunos se salieran de su cráneo y empezara a brotar unas cuantas gotas de sangre…

Tomándola por el cuello con la mano izquierda posó su dedo pulgar en el centro, apretándolo al punto de asfixiarla. La niña gimió de dolor y pataleó y el asfixio se estaba haciendo evidente. Sentía cerrar su garganta, sus latidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y el no poder respirar producía que su rostro adquiriera un tono rojizo. Con la mano que jalaba su cabello le pegó una fuerte cachetada, y, soltándola, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. Ahí tumbada comenzó a decirle el asco que le producía tocar a alguien como ella y juró desatar ese odio que sentía en ese momento por haberle fallado a él… _a Voldemort_.

Y, apuntando con la varita de la propia Ginny, recitó en un susurro con toda la elegancia del mundo, como si el tiempo sobrara, con esa pasión y agradable sensación que sentía al provocar que alguien se arrastrara, sufriera… sintiera sus huesos quemar, que el dolor empezara a entrar por su piel y sentir arder… con esa sensación murmuró:

-Luctus us_'aestuosus,a,um'_.

Después del hechizo, dijo, dejando arrastrar las palabras:

-Hay cosas que gente como ustedes no comprenden. Cuando digo algo y me agrada se hace, sino las consecuencias vienen, y esto te enseñar, te hará ver el significado del dolor y de cuánto me grada verlo.

Al tiempo que Ginny sentía que se estiraban sus piernas, brazos y cuello hasta sentir que el dolor la cegaba pudo gritar por fin. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y el grito se volvía mas desgarrador; ya no podía con ese dolor, sentía que toda ella iba a ser destrozada. De sus poros comenzaron a salir hilos de sangre, consecuencia del desgarramiento y dolor que se producía. Tom, aunque furioso, no pudo reprimir una ligera iniciación de sonrisa de gusto al ver como la niña gritaba y rogaba que todo eso acabara.

Hasta que quedó desmayada.

Tom se sentó a esperar. Sabía que alguien venía…

FIN

**Esta idea esta rara e imposible ya que ago ver a tom como en la cámara secreta.. e el echo de que estaba enojado por que giny le quito el diario a harry… nada mas que hice como que el ya tuviera suficiente poder o algo así.. eso me imagine..aqui el final es cuando a ella se la lleva a la camara de los secretos..es todo un enredo jeje espero que le entiendan.**

**Lo del hechizo yo me lo invente.. no esta muy bueno pero no tengo imaginación para mas, saque el significado de dolor y ardiente en latín y esa frase quedo..**

**La verdad no se ni porque hice esto vi. el reto y se me antojo.. por nada del mundo soy escritora ni nada por el estilo pero no se me salio esto que se k no es nada pero pues aunque sean malas díganme lo que opinan…jej joanee aquí esta mi humilde contestación del reto…. Espero que no lo encuentras tan tan tan mal…**

**POR CIERTO PASENSE por el espacio de joanne y aprovechen a leer seven dark years o azkaban o ay unas nuevas también muy buenas (me encantaron)….**


End file.
